Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of transmitting/receiving information or a signal to/from a cooking apparatus, improving user convenience, remotely monitoring a state of the cooking apparatus, and receiving a control command with respect to the cooking apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Home appliances such as cooking apparatuses, refrigerators, washing machines, etc. execute functions corresponding to their characteristics to provide convenience to users.
Recently, a ‘home network’ configured in such a manner that home appliances are connected to a network has been provided, and thus a user can remotely control the home appliances through the home network.
Furthermore, with the development of smartphones, various applications capable of remotely monitoring states of home appliances or driving the home appliances through a home network have been developed and efforts are being made to improve user interfaces of applications installed in smartphones are made.
In the case of a cooking apparatus such as an oven, a cooking process includes various steps of preheating, cooking or deodorization, which are selectively or sequentially performed, and a user can perform each step by manipulating a control panel provided to the cooking apparatus. Upon completion of each step, the cooking apparatus provides completion information to the user through sound.
Accordingly, the user has to check the cooking apparatus in order to perform each step or check the state of the cooking apparatus. This is inconvenient for the user.